Obsessions
by StarsCloudsHawkeye
Summary: Marina goes to high school and meets PewDiePie, Cry (ChaoticMonki), and Jennifer in her freshman year. 3 years later, in her senior year, the great friendships change and become, well, chaotic. Also from Cry, Jennifer, and Pewdie's view in later chapters. Angst warning in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I thought it's been a while and decided to do a PewDiePie fanfiction since he's fantastic with many of the AMAZING characters! Enjoy **** Also, it's from the view of an O/C named Marina.**

**Marina POV:**

_Great_, I thought to myself as I my mom was driving me to school. First day of high school, and I was a freshman this year, after I moved across the damn country. I didn't know a single person here in Florida and I was always told I would love it here.

I don't.

I was homeschooled back where we used to live and had plenty of friends. I LOVED it there. Now, here I am.

My heart was jumping around and I wanted to die. My mom pulled into the school parking lot, and was late. I guess I would have to sprint across the freaking school, because, of course, my first class was on the other side.

I ran into the school with my backpack flying around behind me. _Shit shit shit shit SHIT! _I thought over and over again. As if things couldn't get any worse.

Of course they did.

I collided head on with a boy with… was that purple hair? He also had freakishly dark eyes.

"Oh, crap, I'm so sorry!" I said to him as I picked up my glasses and backpack.

"No problem, gorgeous." He whispered in my ear.

I stood up and looked at him.

"Who are _you_?" I asked.

"You can call me Piggeh. It's sorta what everyone calls me" he said.

"Okay, I'm Marina," I said back away, "and I'm late, so, uh, bye."

Piggeh nodded then winked at me and sauntered off.

I rolled my eyes and shoved on my glasses, my brown hair whipping around me as I sprinted to my first class.

I slammed into my first class, halfway through the lecture. Every single person stopped what they were doing and gave me a look.

"H-hey. I'm sorry I'm late. My alarm clock broke."

"Uh huh. That's what they all say. Sit down." The teacher, Mrs. Lezly said.

I nodded and found a desk next to a girl with jet black hair and grey eyes. I found out her name was Jennifer and she had an unhealthy obsession with another boy in our class who she refused to tell me.

Everyone was staring at me as the teacher explained who I was and forced everyone to say hi. They all sounded bored but as soon as the bell rung, it was like someone had tazed them all. People started talking and yelling. A tall person in all black with really pale skin and a black suit walked through the crowd and people parted to make way.

He was obviously a teacher and had a sort of scary aura. At least everyone else was scared, it seemed. Once he left, someone yelled

"HEY, NEW GIRL!" A guy said from behind me.

I whipped around and saw two guys behind me.

"Hell, Cry, scream it to the frikin world, why don't you?" the blonde one said.

"She needed to hear me! It's loud, okay?" He yelled back to the other.

Blondie rolled his blue eyes and looked at me.

"I'm Felix," he said in a Swedish accent, "and this is Cry."

"Duh" Cry said and laughed.

I decided to spend the rest of the day with Jennifer, Cry, and Felix since they were nice, funny, and sweet.

The two boys both had a sort of sick sense of humor, like me. They were nice to Jennifer and teased her a lot just to make her blush. Cry had brown hair that was a mess, yet cute, like a puppy, with big green eyes that stared into your soul. He had sort of a silky voice and an adorable laugh. Felix had blonde hair the swept over his forehead and electric blue eyes. He also had a simply beautiful Swedish accent.

That entire day seemed perfect for a first day. I met two guys that I liked as friends and a pretty nice girl.

It was perfect.

Then my senior year happened.

**Oh, please. I'm FAMOUS for my cliffhangers **** more will be VERY soon. Here is the song that describes this chapter: **

_**I'm obsessed with the mess that's America**_

_**I'm obsessed with the mess that's America**__**  
**__**I fight security making plays for me**_

_**Soon as I touch down in old L.A.**_

_**He said, "Oh my god, you look just like Shakira! No no, you're Catherine Zeta**_

_**"**__**Actually, my name's Marina**__**  
**__**Your mind is just like mine**_

_**All filled up with things benign**_

_**You're looking for the golden**__** lie**_

**Marina and the Diamonds - Hollywood**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why, hello again. Yes, a chapter 2, much quicker than usual. Now, onto Marina's senior year…**

**Marina's POV:**

I walked into the school cafeteria on my last day before winter break of senior year, looking for my three friends. We had sort of become a posse of the few years. I spotted the three of them. Cry and Felix had become bigger over the three years. Broader shoulders and such. All the girls loved them.

Jennifer was unchanged. She was small with little shoulders and black hair. She still had piercing grey eyes. Me? I was the same. Glasses, brown hair, brown eyes. I also had a deeper voice, like Emma Stone, and I was tall, so people always thought I was older.

They all spotted me and waved me over. I was grinning, no doubt. Felix threw his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek, and I lit up like Christmas. I sat down next to Felix and, of course, Cry instantly had a million questions. What was I going to do over the break and much more.

"Cry, let the poor girl eat!" Felix said, rolling his blue eyes.

"I'm just curious!" Cry exclaimed.

"Creeper" Jennifer teased.

Cry glared at her and dug into his food. We all followed suit. It was awkwardly quiet, for some reason. Jennifer kept on looking up at Felix and Cry kept on casting glances at her, like he was trying to figure something out. I felt like I was looking in from the outside. I had gone away back to Oregon (I had lived there before Florida) over Thanksgiving. Had something happened while I was gone? And why was it affecting everyone _now_?

The day carried out like that. The quite awkwardness and a slight buzz in the air because winter vacation was happening soon. Jennifer was always staring at Felix, like she was… dreaming. Sure, yeah, he was VERY good looking, but I didn't know if she felt _that_ way about him.

Once the final day before break was over, I pulled Cry aside.

"What happened?" I hissed.

He stared at me blankly. A poker face, almost.

"Jennifer. What the hell is up with her?" I almost yelled.

"OH! She, uh, well, she…" Cry stuttered, "She's madly in love with Felix. An obsession, if you will."

BAM! Just like that, I felt like she had broken a wall that shouldn't have been broken. We were all FRIENDS! Why did she have to make things so much more complicated? Why… why did I hate her for that? I could understand. He was funny, sweet, attractive, charming. Damn, she was making ME want him.

"Wow," Is all I said.

"Yeah, they would be cute together," Cry said, grinning, "So, how many guys are in line for you?"

"None!" I exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder.

His laughed echoed through the hallways. The laugh that makes people turn their heads to see where it was coming from. It was so contagious, it was ridiculous. Soon, even I was laughing.

Later that day, Jennifer came over to my house. It was fun and carefree until that evening.

"Hey, Marina?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"You think Felix likes me?"

Shit. I don't want to tell her.

"Well, he, uh, he doesn't seem really into you. He likes you as a friend, though." I said quickly.

The sadness instantly went on her face. Her eyes got teary and she curled up into a ball. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Y-you don't get it. I… I love him!" Jennifer wailed. In some crazed trance, she stumbled over to my window, opened it, and screamed the same thing out the window.

I dragged her away from the window, because Felix lived in the neighborhood right next to this, and she screamed it so loud, the president most likely heard it. She was wailing and rocking herself back and forth. After a while, she calmed down to a silent sob. I cradled her in my arms, hoping she'd calm down to silence. She was whispering his name over and over and over again.

The next day, it was me and Cry together. I wanted to tell him all about Jennifer's crazed mind, but something held me back. Unfortunately, he noticed.

"Hey, something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm that easy to read?" I said, pathetically.

"Yes, friend, yes you are."

"Dammit," I said.

I gave in the second he gave me the 'eyes'. He had perfected it over the years, and it was perfect and heart melting. I told him everything. The screaming, the crying. My inner thoughts about it. He took it all in, running his hands through his ever messy hair.

"Well, that sucks." Cry said.

"Ha! No kidding," I muttered, "At least there is nothing between us. I need someone to vent to!"

"Nothing? I might have to change that." He whispered in my ear, backing away smirking at me.

In a second, his lips were on mine. My eyes flew open. I didn't know whether to shove him away or just get lost in the moment. I chose the latter. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him, the two of us totally submerged in this moment.

"Well…" A new voice said behind us.

Cry and I broke apart and I turned around. Felix was standing there, with his hands in his pockets. I had forgotten that he was coming over today.

"This is unexpected." Felix muttered

No kidding.

**Yup. So, tell me, do you want a bit of a love triangle? I don't know if I will, but I love me some juiciness! So review, favorite, follow, and give me your thoughts! Love ya! And here is the song that describes the chapter/entire story.**

_**Won't you quit your crying? I can't sleep**_

_**One minute I'm a little sweetheart**_

_**And next minute you are an absolute creep**_

_**We've got obsessions**_

_**I want to wipe out all the sad ideas that come to me when I am holding you**_

_**We've got obsessions**_

_**All you ever think about are sick ideas involving me, involving you**_

**Marina and the Diamonds - Obsessions**


	3. Chapter 3

**A little shoutout to xXspidercatXx for being the first person to review! Thank you so much, love you, and *brofist*! Now, to the action:**

**Marina's POV:**

Felix turned around and stormed out of the room.

"Shit, FELIX!" I screamed, running toward him. He picked up his pace and just walked faster. Why the hell did he have to be so fast? I was running like a crazy person down the street after him. It reminded me a lot of a movie. The crazed girl chasing down the boy before he took off on a plane. Felix was from Sweden, so for all I knew, he could fly back anytime.

"FELIX!" I screamed again. "DAMMIT FELIX, LISTEN TO ME!"

"Oh, don't mind me. You can just go back and make love with Cry." He turned around and shouted at me.

"Gah! It wasn't like that! He didn't mean it. He was just being silly. Why the hell do you care?" I said back.

"Because things got complicated enough with Jennifer. I can't lose you two!" He yelled.

I realized some people were gathering around our little scene. Mostly the tween-teenage girls who I knew.

"WHY? It wouldn't be hard for you to make new friends! EVERYONE likes you!" I shouted at him.

"HA! That's a lie! Cry was my first friend when I moved here. He was the only one who didn't treat me like a freak!"

"What about me? Why am I so special!?" I barked at Felix.

"Because you were just like me! You were lost and scared and awkward an-"

"I WAS NOT AWKWARD!" I screamed.

"Oh, really?" He said and started doing this retarded hyena type laugh.

"I- I wa-you little-" I tried to argue, but I eventually started laughing along. In a second, we were both doubled over, laughing. Eventually we caught our breath and were able to talk.

"S-so, we're good now?" Felix asked.

"I think so. Cry was just messing around." I said.

"Uh huh. I don't know if I agree with _that_, but okay," He said with an impish grin.

I rolled my eyes at him and threw my arm around him.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere," I said.

"NARNIA!" Felix screamed.

"YES!" I screamed with him, laughing.

In the end, we decided a movie was our best bet. We both hate scary movies, so finding something that wouldn't scare the shit out of us was much easier that we thought.

Now all I had to do was smooth things out with Cry.

At about one in the morning, I finally worked up the nerve to call Cry. He exited my house the minute I did, so I didn't have to face him, which was pretty good for me. I dialed in his number and tried not to pass out.

"Sup," I heard Cry say.

"H-hey," I whispered.

"Oh, hey!"

"Um, about earlier-" I began.

"Did you smooth things out with Felix?" Cry asked.

"Yeah. I told him exactly what happened and that you were just messing around," I said.

"Oh. Uh, cool. He understood?"

"Yeah, he's a pretty easy going guy… except when he sees his two best friends kissing, I guess" I laughed.

Cry chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I'd be pretty pissed if I saw you and him together like that."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence and I decided that was good enough for tonight. I said good night and hung up. Feeling satisfied but guilty for some reason I couldn't place.

The next morning, I got up, ate, and did my morning routine. Felix called and asked if his house sounded good for the day. I said yes since I had nothing else to do on winter break. Christmas was in three days, so pretty much everything had been done.

When I got to his house, I saw that Cry and Jennifer were there too. Cry being there made sense but… Jen? I was curious on how _that_ conversation went.

I walked in and said hi to everyone. Jennifer and Felix were staying far away from each other and I just wish that Jennifer would be happy again, but as the day went on, the two boys got her laughing and almost back to normal. We decided that a day of Left 4 Dead 2 was in order, so, in other words, there was a lot of cussing, screaming, and Felix randomly murdering Cry.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL ME?!" Cry screamed.

"I'm sorry, Cry!" Felix yelped.

"He didn't mean it," Jennifer said above the fray.

The second Cry was revived, he killed Felix.

"DAMMIT CRY!" Felix screamed.

Cry started laughing uncontrollably while Felix cursed him in Swedish.

"Varför i helvete gjorde du det? Jag hatar dig! Fan ta dig!" Felix screamed at Cry.

Soon all of us were laughing uncontrollably and Felix was attempting to stay angry, but his smile kept creeping onto his face. Once he calmed down, Jennifer asked:

"So, who is going to Clementine's party tonight?"

"She's nice, I'm going" Cry said.

Felix nodded in agreement and all three of them looked at me.

"I didn't get invited, I don't actually know her" I said. Sure I have been at this school for four years, but there were so many people.

"Well, she said we could bring dates, so you could be mine" Felix offered.

"Thanks, I'll accept the offer" I said smiling.

Jennifer death glared me. Her grey eyes were full of envy and it scared me.

Tonight was going to be interesting. I didn't think Jennifer was going to let me see the light of another day.

I'm screwed.

**MUWAHAHAHAHHAHA! Cliffhanger! I have no friggin clue when the next chapter while be, so R&R, favorite, follow, love you if you do! Reviews really are what keep me going, so please **** for, uh, Felix and Cry? Maybe? No? Okay… **

**So, uh, what do you want to happen in the next chapters? Just type it in the reviews and I just might do it if I like it c: **

**Musical inspiration behind this chapter (I feel like this song is about fighting for a relationship to exist, so that's why I chose it)**

_**Funny how the heart can be deceiving**__**  
**__**More than just a couple times**__**  
**__**Why do we fall in love so easy**__**  
**__**Even when it's not right**__****_

_**Where there is desire**__**  
**__**There is gonna be a flame**__**  
**__**Where there is a flame**__**  
**__**Someone's bound to get burned**__**  
**__**But just because it burns**__**  
**__**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**__**  
**__**You've gotta get up and try try try**__**  
**__**Gotta get up and try try try**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try try try**_

**P!nk - Try**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! I decided to make a chapter since I'm friggin sick (if I stand up or move my head, I get VERY VERY dizzy) so, yeah. Read and then review (reviews keep me going and if I get more reviews, I'll post another chapter) SO REVIEW please. Now, to the story!**

**Marina's POV:**

The party was tonight. I guess I was excited. Everyone said that Clementine was really nice, so I had some faith that tonight wasn't going to be a total disaster. I had finished getting dressed and brushed out my hair when I realized my arm was shaking. I couldn't stop shaking… why? I traced my emotions back to the look Jennifer gave me when Felix asked me to go with him. It scared the shit out of me. The glare was like she wanted me to drop dead right then and there.

She could be creepy sometimes.

I looked over at the clock and saw that Felix should be here any time now. I was dizzy with excitement. _Calm down Marina. Just breathe,_ I told myself. I heard someone ring the doorbell and shot out of my room in excitement. I zipped down the stairs and flung open the door.

"Hey!" Felix said, grinning.

"H-hi!" I stuttered.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"A little. I wasn't invited to many parties here," I admitted.

He smiled at me, took my hand, and led me to his car. I jumped into the shotgun seat, strapped myself in, and started shaking again.

"Are you okay? You look a bit like a _mus_." He said.

"A what?" I turned to him.

"How do you people say it? Mu-mo-mou… oh! Mouse!"

I let out a nervous laugh, a little scared that my shaking was that noticeable.

"Are you cold or just excited?" He asked.

"Excited." I said.

He nodded and started up the car. For the entire drive to the party, he was getting me to laugh and lighten up. I was extremely thankful for him because by the time we got to the party, I wasn't as nervous.

We walked up to the door and a small girl with dark skin and curly dark hair greeted us.

"Felix! Hi!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"Clemmy Cloo!" He exclaimed, making her laugh.

Clementine turned to me.

"You must be Marina! It's so great to meet you! I'm Clementine!" She said, smiling.

"Hi!" I exclaimed, and hugged her.

Unfortunately, she was really short and I'm pretty tall, so it was one of those awkward boobs-to-face hugs. She only laughed and led us inside. The house was decorated beautifully. She must've been a professional decorator or something, because it was just magnificent. She really knew how a Christmas party should look. Gold, red, and green was everywhere, glittering decorations, lights lit up. I couldn't breathe for a second.

"C'mon. Let's go to where the party is really at!" Clementine said, grabbing our arms and leading us down the hallway. She said hi to a really big guy named Lee who we found out was her adopted father.

When we got to the actual place of the party, music was coming from everywhere and it was decorated the same way as the rest of the house. I could tell Felix was blown away, just like me, because he kept spinning around to see everything.

"Sup!" A familiar voice screamed from across the room.

Cry ran over to us, with an unhappy looking Jennifer trailing behind him. The green lights everywhere were bouncing off of the green in Cry's eyes. Wait, why the hell did I notice that? I quickly shoved away that thought. Felix and Cry started talking about a million things at once. I joined in and almost lost my voice for screaming over them and the music.

"HEY! EVERYONE!" Clementine screamed over the music. No one except us heard her, so she walked over to the music, shut it off, and repeated it again. The room was soon quiet.

"OKAY! GOOD! NOW, I'M GOING TO ASK YOU ALL WHAT SHOULD WE DO AT THIS PARTY!" She screeched.

People instantly started yelling out Spin the Bottle, Seven Minutes in Heaven, and pretty much any other game that you could use to get in someone's pants. Clementine nodded and soon enough, we were all in a circle. I spent the next 30 minutes watching people awkwardly or passionately make out with each other. Then when some girl named Farsa spun the bottle, it landed on Felix. He grinned and kissed her for 10 seconds, since those were the rules. She looked like she might pass out and Jennifer looked like she was planning Farsa's death.

Felix spun the bottle. It spun for a few seconds until it stopped.

And landed on me.

I almost screamed. My mouth dropped open. I didn't know whether I was happy or scared. I felt all excited inside. My heart was pounding in my ears. I crawled over to Felix. Ten seconds. Of pure excitement, happiness, and guilt. I could just feel Jennifer's heart bleeding. I wrapped my arms around Felix's neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Our lips met and I felt a zing. It was fantastic, and it made me feel hot and fuzzy all over. He pulled me a little closer and I did the same until I was squeezed up against him. I kissed him harder and I heard some girls scream and a couple people whistle. My glasses were most likely digging into Felix's face, but I didn't care and he didn't either.

"You could've stopped 23 seconds ago, you knew that, right?" Clementine asked, a huge smile on her face.

Felix and I broke apart. I blushed like a tomato and I realized my glasses were all fogged up. I started backing up back to my spot. I sat down, grinning like an idiot. Felix was too, so I didn't feel bad.

Since me and Felix ran overtime, I didn't get a turn. But I didn't mind. Clementine spun the bottle, it landed on Cry and they kissed.

I looked over at Jennifer, which was a mistake. Her eyes said that this was war. I crossed a line. I wanted to scream that it wasn't my damn fault. It was fate. Or the damn bottle's fault. Not mine. Yeah, I enjoyed it. Felix was wonderful. I wanted another kiss. _But he's your best friend_ a little voice nagged in my head. I still wanted another one.

Just one more kiss.

**Review or DIE! Just kidding, but please ^-^ anyways, hoped you liked! Here is the musical inspiration for this chapter:**

_**Walked in expecting you'd be late**__**  
**__**But you got here early and you stand and wave**__**  
**__**I walk to you**__**  
**__**You pull my chair out and help me in**__**  
**__**And you don't know how nice that is**__**  
**__**But I do**__****_

_**And you throw your head back laughing**__**  
**__**Like a little kid**__**  
**__**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause**__**  
**__**He never did**__**  
**__**I've been spending the last 8 months**__**  
**__**Thinking all love ever does**__**  
**__**Is break and burn and end**__**  
**__**But on a Wednesday in a cafe**__**  
**__**I watched it begin again**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, screw it. I'm so sick, I'm just going to post another chapter. Yay. So I decided to do chapters from different points of views. Also, I imagine Felix and Cry looking like normal people, not Greek Gods, so don't get pissed about the descriptions. One of my favorite fanfiction-ers used a similar description, so credit sort of goes to her. R&R Enjoy! **

**Cry's POV:**

Clementine's party quickly fell to disaster in my opinion. Cry guessed he just didn't want to be a third wheel. If Marina and Felix started dating, that's exactly what he'd turn into. Felix and his family left to go back to Sweden for a month. He was flying back tonight, a day before school began, so Cry would most likely be at the airport at three in the morning, having to pick him up. Damn it.

Cry was forcing myself to stay awake as he looked over at the clock. Two in the morning. Wonderful. A while passed before his phone went off.

"Hi?" Cry croaked out.

"I'm at the airport and I don't have a car." Felix said. Cry could hear him grinning through the phone.

"Yeah. What do you plan on doing about that?" Cry asked him.

"Ryan, get over here. Now."

He was the only one who ever called Cry by his real name. He never really felt like telling Marina, or anyone else at the school it, and Felix didn't really use it a lot. They'd both slipped up a few times, but recovered quickly. You get good at it after more than a decade of using it.

"Fine. Be at the pick up." Cry said and hung up.

He quietly closed the door behind himself, not wanting to wake up anyone. Fighting wasn't uncommon here, and he knew he'd piss off someone if he made any noise. Cry walked down his driveway, well if you called a strip of dead grass a driveway, that's what it was. He opened the door to his shitty car, got in, turned it on, and began driving to the Orlando International Airport.

People here in Florida drive like they're drunk. Well, most of them are tourists, but most of the people driving around this late are usually locals and VERY drunk.

Eventually, Cry arrived at the airport. He'd always hated large crowds. He crammed himself into the god-forsaken elevator and when the doors opened, he practically shoved people out of the way, gasping for air. The people around him muttered '_what a rude boy_ 'and such, but he didn't really care. He walked over to the baggage claim that Felix should've been at and waited.

Cry tried to make himself look a little bit more presentable. It was almost three in the morning and he hadn't even had brushed his hair. He'd always felt like a dork compared to Felix. Sure, Felix was skinny (that lucky bastard), but he by no means had abs or muscles. He was soft looking, like if you hugged him, he would be really warm. Thin, yet soft, mostly due to endless hours of sitting in front of a computer screen playing horror games. Ryan did not look anything like Felix. Though he wasn't fat, he certainly wasn't skinny either. He was average. Again, due to hours of gaming, Cry didn't have any abs. And with the amount of editing and emotional shit he did, when would he ever find the time to work out? Ryan was zoning out so much, that he didn't even notice when Felix walked up behind him.

Felix pinched Cry's neck and made Cry sequel like a little girl. Cry spun around to the sight of Felix doubled over in laughter.

"DON'T…do THAT!" Cry shrieked.

"S-s-sorry, bro." Felix said in between gasping for air.

Cry smacked him on the arm, "C'mon, do you have your luggage?"

Felix nodded, still grinning, "So, you excited about two weeks of quality time?"

"No… oh, you mean with you! Y-yeah sure!" Cry stumbled as they were walking over to his car.

Once they got in the car, it was awkwardly silent. Avoiding crazy drivers that _must_ have been drunk and using his barely-working horn combined with loud swearing to ease the frustration, Cry felt that the drive home could have gone much better. And even though Ryan would never admit this out loud, he really wasn't one of the best drivers around. He was even too scared to look over at Pewdie to see if his friend was terrified or not. _Wow, what a great way to welcome Felix back to the states. Good job, Cry._

Finally, after they made it off the main freeway. Cry mustered up the courage to glance over at Felix. His friend didn't look scared, _per se_, but his left hand was gripping the armrest with more force than strictly necessary. His gaze was kept firmly on the road in front of them, as if Felix were to look away for even a second, they would crash and die.

Cry was never good at talking, so he went for the next best thing.

"You mind if I turn on the radio?" He asked.

Felix nodded, pale as death, not taking his eyes away from the road.

So, Cry did, and it automatically went to the only radio station the damn thing got. Some crappy _we-play-only-the-best-hits_ type thing. A ridiculous rap song was on about the only thing rap seemed to be about. Sex, money, etc.

Once the damn song was over, the radio announcer came on and he had a really overly peppy voice. He started ranting about the shitty song (saying that he loved it, of course) and began trying to sell some crappy band's tickets. They played some of their music and no one called. If anyone was listening to the radio station, they needed their money for better things. After all of that, Glad You Came began playing on the radio. This song was way too overused, but there was only five more minutes in the car drive home so Cry went with it.

A sudden laugh came from Felix and it scared Cry. Like Felix had gone insane in less than ten minutes. He looked over at his friend and saw him dancing in the seat. Cry started laughing and bobbing his head to the beat. Eventually, the two of them were dancing like idiots, laughing till their stomachs hurt. Anyone who saw them dancing would have no doubt started to laugh also. Or be extremely worried for their health.

Maybe the next two weeks weren't going to be a complete disaster.

**BA-BAM! DONE! YES! It's 10 pm currently and I'm tired… and dizzy… So review, PLEASE (._.) and here is the musical inspiration for this chapter:**

_**And all the roads we have to walk are winding**__**  
**__**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**__**  
**__**There are many things that I would like to say to you**__**  
**__**But I don't know how**__****_

_**Because maybe**__**  
**__**You're gonna be the one that saves me**__**  
**__**And after all**__**  
**__**You're my wonderwall**_

_**Oasis - Wonderwall**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Who would I like to thank? I would like to thank xXspidercatXx and TawesomeT for reviewing! If you review, you get a little shout out **** Okay, if there is anything in the story you really want to happen, just tell me. And again, from Cry's POV, sort of…**

"Well, uh, this is my house." Cry said, awkwardly, as the two of them arrived.

"Ryan, I know that." Felix said, grinning.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

_Wow, great job_, Cry thought to himself. Cry didn't really know why things were so awkward between the two of them all of the sudden… well, this usually always happened whenever Felix got back from Sweden.

Felix unbuckled himself, got out of the car, and walked over to the back. Cry could hear him cussing while struggling to get the trunk open. Cry got out of the car and walked to the back to help him.

"Why the hell won't the damn thing open?" Felix hissed.

"Because, you have to push the button, pull up, then pull out." Cry said, matter-of-factly and showed Felix how.

"Oh, yeah. Cause _I'm_ supposed to figure that out!" Felix said sarcastically.

Cry laughed, "It's not _that_ hard!"

Felix rolled his eyes, grabbed his luggage, and started trudging up the gravel path to Cry's house. Cry closed the trunk, locked the car and followed Felix.

Cry's house wasn't much. It was a standard two-story suburban home painted a light yellow. It had a red door that had faded a little, but, hey, it was home.

"We can't make that much noise or else my parents will kill me." Cry whispered to Felix as they approached the front door.

"What? You're family could use a little five-in-the-morning party!" Felix said, brightly.

"That better have been sarcasm." Cry said, grinning as he unlocked the door.

Once they got inside, Felix found it necessary to whisper loudly into the darkness "I'm home!"

Cry pushed him towards his room. Once they walked into it, Cry closed the door behind them.

"Only one bed? Wow, Cry, I didn't know you felt that way about me." Felix said, leaning against the wall with a ridiculous look on his face.

Cry rolled his eyes, "You can sleep on the floor or outside if you want."

"Fine!" Felix said, grinning.

"You're acting like we've never done it before!" Cry said, not even thinking about how that sounded.

"WHOA!" Felix said, laughing now.

"NO. Not like THAT I meant like, sleep in the same bed! Why are you making this so awkward?" Cry yelped.

Felix wouldn't stop laughing. He was doubled over with laughter and soon Cry was too. Someone from above them yelled "RYAN, SHUT UP!"

The two boys quickly stopped, but they were still snickering as they got ready for bed.

"Oh, Felix! I got glasses while you were gone!" Ryan said.

"Bro, no way!"

"Yeah, I look like a dork in them, but I still love them." Cry said, grinning.

"Try 'em on!" Felix said.

So, Cry did. They were rectangle with a thin silver frame and Ryan always felt smarter in them.

"They look great! We can finally be awesome together!" Felix said, putting his on.

"I look way smarter than I really am in these!" Cry said, laughing.

"Me too!" Felix started laughing.

"Shh! My family!" Ryan whispered, trying not to start laughing out loud again.

"Damn it! I guess no all-nighter with video games, either!" Felix said.

Cry let out a quiet laugh and said "Unfortunately, no."

"Well, to Narnia!" Felix said.

"What?"

"The bed."

"Oh. And you're going to make this way more awkward than it has to be?" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Hell yes!" Felix said, grinning wickedly and doing some weird thing licking his lips.

"You touch me and you're sleeping on the floor."

Felix laughed, climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep. Cry followed suit.

The next morning, someone shoved Cry awake. It was his cousin, Anna. She wasn't exactly Cry's favorite because even though she was three years older, she was just a bitch.

"C'mon, Ryan. You and your boyfriend need to get out of bed." Anna growled.

"Get the fuck out, Anna." Ryan grumbled, turning over, then he realized how close he was to Felix and shot out of bed.

Anna snickered and walked out. Felix groaned as Cry started opening all of the blinds.

"What time is it?" Felix said in a weak voice.

"Three in the afternoon." Cry said.

"Shit! Really?" Felix said, quickly getting out of bed.

Cry laughed, "Really."

Felix grabbed some random clothes and walked into the bathroom. Cry got dressed for what was left of the day, and walked out to the kitchen. His parents weren't home (they almost never were, constantly going out and doing stuff that Ryan didn't really bother about asking) so he decided to make breakfast. He was still groggy, so he grabbed some random bottle he thought was oil to cook bacon in, poured some in the pan with the bacon, and waited for it to cook.

"Hello!" Felix said from behind him.

"Hey!"

"Watcha making?" He asked, staring at the pan.

"Bacon. You do know what that is, right?"

"Of course I do! I was just wondering why the hell you cooked it in vodka!" Felix exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Cry screeched.

"Yeah. Vodka! You aren't wearing you're glasses." Felix said, grinning.

"Oh, crap… I… well, I guess we get to try it!" Cry said hopelessly.

"I, personally, want to." Felix said.

Ryan sighed.

"So, how long is Anna staying?" Felix asked.

Neither of them liked her or her brother (but he wasn't there, thank the Lord).

"She leaves tomorrow," Cry said, shoveling the vodka bacon onto a plate.

"Yes!" Felix said, dancing.

Cry chuckled and said, "Well, here's the bacon."

"Yum!"

They both picked up a piece, a little fearful.

"To us!" Felix said, over-dramatically.

Cry bit in and it wasn't awful. It actually was pretty good. The phone started ringing and Cry walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

Hi! May I please speak to Felix?"

Cry's heart sunk.

It was Jennifer.

**OH! YEAH! Umm, I don't know where that came from, but I think you can look forward to a lot of Cry and Pewds **** Review, follow, favorite, and here is the musical inspiration:**

_**Taking over this town, they should worry,**_

_**But these problems aside I think I taught you well.**_

_**That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run.**_

_**That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run.**_

_**And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,**_

_**Looking down on these bright blue city lights.**_

_**And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait.**_

_**We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay.**_

_**Howling ghosts they reappear**_

_**In mountains that are stacked with fear**_

_**But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.**_

_**A lionheart.**_

**Of Monsters of Men – King and Lionheart******


	7. Chapter 7

**New review of the week: GeorgiaTheSteven! Also, Georgia, if you are reading this, I love your profile picture XD So, I hope you ALL enjoy this, and review because that's the reason I'm writing this! I don't own anything!**

**Cry's POV:**

Great. Just grand. This was going to make Felix's day.

"Uh, yeah! Hold on a sec, Jenny." I said.

"Mmm-hmm!" She said, obviously excited now.

I didn't know how she knew he was here. I didn't know how she knew he was back yet! Was she looking through the windows? Was she stalking him this entire time? Was she watching me now? That thought scared me, so I started looking through the windows to see if anyone was looking back. Once I stopped, I walked over to Felix and handed him the phone.

"For you." I said bitterly.

"What?" He looked at me, extremely confused as I shoved the phone in his face.

"Hallo?" He said with a ridiculous look on his face, but the second Jennifer replied, the smile dropped off his face.

"Hey, Jennifer." He said, not sounding happy in the least bit. Felix walked out of the kitchen and stayed in my room. I was so tempted to go and listen in on their conversation. So tempting…

So I did.

I crept over to the door and just as I was placing my ear against the door, I lost my balance and my head slammed against the door.

_DAMMIT! _I almost screamed out loud. I could hear the door opening and I looked up to see a VERY unhappy Felix above me.

"Sup?" I said weakly, clutching my head.

"I'll be back, Jen. Just give me a second." Felix said into the phone. Jennifer responded and he hung up. He glared at me. I just knew I was fucked right then.

He picked me up easily, since I was much smaller than him. He started carrying me outside right towards the pond. It was sixty degrees outside (standard Florida winter) and hell knew what was in the pond.

"OHGODPLEASENONONONONO!" I started screaming.

"FELIX IF YOU GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME PLEASE DON'T! FUCKOHPLEASENO!"

"Why were you even listening in?" He asked, sounding like he was holding back laughter, still dragging me to that awful place. I was squirming as much as I could to get out of his grasp. For a guy who didn't do any sports, he managed to keep me in a lock.

"BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING CURIOUS! THIS IS PANDORA'S BOX ALL OVER AGAIN!" I screeched.

"Pandora's box? That's the one about the curious girl who unleashed hell from curiosity, right?" He said. I knew he knew, but he was torturing me for the fun of it. We were about 300 yards from the pond and he was hauling me over. I tried to grab his suspenders or something to… do what? I had no clue.

"PLEASE! I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T THROW ME IN THERE!" I howled. Why the hell was no one coming to help me?

"Oh! That sounds promising!" Felix said, sarcastically.

"ANYTHING! JUST DON'T PUT ME IN THERE! DO YOU REALLY WANT ME DEAD?" I cried. That's how I got my nickname. I was sort of sensitive. My family always called me a Cry because of it. Too much emotional crap really messes with you.

That slowed him up, thank God.

"THERE ARE ALLIGATORS IN THERE! THAT'S A HORRIBLE UNFOURTUNATE END FOR ME!" I wailed, doing everything to persuade him. Why was he so pissed at me?

He walked over to the edge. _Oh, God. Please NO!_

I thought he was going to push me, but instead he didn't do anything. Just stood there. Like nothing was going on.

"WH-WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed at him.

"We're waiting." He said calmly, grinning.

"FOR WHAT, DAMNIT?!" I couldn't forgive quite yet.

"To see that stars! I haven't seen the Florida stars in so long!" Felix looked border-line bat shit insane right now.

"We can't see the stars here in Orlando! Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, a little scared now.

He shook his head, as if to clear it. "Yeah, that vodka, no sleep, and Jennifer all combined is mind fucking me right now."

I let out a nervous laugh, "All the alchohol would have burned off… but, I guess we're cool then? You just dragged me out here to go crazy?"

"No. I was pissed off at you because of all of this shit I'm going through!" He yelled.

"Jennifer, my family, you, Marina and everyone! A lot of shit can pull you down!" Felix said, kicking the grass. Being out in a field in Orlando was a crappy idea, with the snakes and bugs here, hell knew what was biting us.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." I whispered.

"What happened while I was gone?" He asked me.

"Jennifer turned emo, Marina is flirting with everyone, I'm depressed, my parents aren't proud of me, and well, nothing good." I felt utterly hopeless, and saying those things out loud didn't help. I was so glad he was back, but something happened between all of us. Something.

And I needed to know what it was.

**Wow, this chapter sucked! Sorry about changing from third to first (or whatever) person suddenly! I can't decide which I like more. Also, I really am not a fan of this chapter, it's late and I have no sugar. Dammit. Well, here is the musical inspiration for this chapter:**

_**I was a heavy heart to carry  
My beloved was weighed down  
My arms around his neck  
My fingers laced to crown.**_

I was a heavy heart to carry  
My feet dragged across the ground  
And he took me to the river  
Where he slowly let me drown

My love has concrete feet  
My love's an iron ball  
Wrapped around your ankles  
Over the waterfall  


**Florence and the Machine – Heavy in Your Arms**


	8. Chapter 8

**New reviews of the week: Emma and a few Guests! I really can't believe that I have 7 reviews :D so proud! The next update is unknown, but **_**soon**_**! I got a super nice comment from a Guest saying that my story made her (or him?) wish that she/he had kept their account! That made my day and pushed me to write this little bitch! So, ENJOY AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! **

**Marina's POV:**

Okay, it was my fault. I told Jennifer to call Cry. I knew that Felix was there and I was tired of her crap! I had no idea how it went down. I was calling her right now, a little scared.

_Riiiiing_

_Riiiiiiing_

_Riiiiiiing_

_Riiiiin-_

"Hello?" An overly excited voice said.

"Hey, Jen." I said.

"Oh. I thought you were Felix." I heard the disappointment in her voice.

"Uh, no. It's just me. I was wondering how the phone call went!" I tried to sound excited, but I just wanted to comfort her in case things had gone to hell.

"Good! We had small talk and then he said he'd call me back because Cry started saying something. He never called me back!" Jennifer sounded slightly upset.

"Well, maybe he'll call you… someday."

"HEY!" She shouted.

"Sorry! I just don't… know about you two."

"You want him, too, don't you?" She guessed.

"No! I don't… I… He…" I stammered.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't!"

"Fine!" She screeched.

"Good!"

"But is he not perfect?" Jennifer said, dreamily. Wow, she was hopeless.

"Umm, I don't know. He's not exactly buff. I mean, he's super tall, but he's not muscular." I said. It was a lie. I never liked super muscular guys. I fell for the cute, nerdy guys a lot. Oh, shit, what was happening to me?

"Welp, I'm going to my grandparents for the day, so don't do anything too fun!" Jennifer said.

"O-okay!" I said, a little shocked she didn't kill me for the comment I made about Felix.

"Tell Cry and Felix I said hi!"

**Cry's POV:**

Felix was already up and it wasn't even nine yet.

"What the fuu-" I murmured in a sleepy voice as someone shook me awake.

"RYAN! WAKE…UP!" Felix shouted into my ears.

"Gah- OKAY!" I yelled as he started picking up the flower vase.

He gave me a lopsided grin and set the vase down.

"Well, what are we doing today?" Felix asked.

"I don't fucking know! Not video games though! You jump around too much." I mumbled, rubbing the spot on my head where he had accidently hit me when a jumpscare happened.

"How about breakfast, then we can go to Magic Kingdom!" He said, his freakishly blue eyes lighting up with enthusiasm. It didn't matter how old you were, no way in hell would a person ever say no to Disney World.

So I made us breakfast, we consumed it, and hit the road to Magic Kingdom. It was a thirty minutes from my house to the gates of M.K. I handed the women at the booth my pass and we parked, jumped on the tram, caught a car on the Monorail, and finally made it to our destination. I always got overly excited and started jumping up and down like a fool in the line for Splash Mountain. It was Felix and my favorite and it wasn't broken down today.

Front row. That's the row we got on Splash. The shittiest yet the best row. You get so wet that your underwear won't dry out for a few days and yet it's the best row. My heart started beating like crazy when the ride started and Felix started dancing in the seat. I laughed, very glad that he was being a great comic relief.

We went down the first tiny slope and the next was a little bigger, but not by much. Then Felix and my favorite drop happens, besides the last.

I hated the dark, yet it was so fun. The drop felt like you were dropping straight down because you couldn't see where you were going. The log we were in slowly teetered over to the drop and Felix clutched on to my waist. We dropped, he screamed and I did too.

We hit the bottom of the blackness with a thud, a good splash of water getting Felix and my pant's drenched.

"Felix, get your arms off my waist." I said, laughing.

"Sorry, bro. I panicked." Felix said, adjusting my water sprayed glasses.

"Will you stop?" I said, swatting him away. The log was making its way to the next drop.

We went down the drop and Felix didn't attempt to love me again, but on the final dropped, we all screamed like little girls and Felix and I probably looked gay, clinging to each other. We got a lot of weird looks, but I didn't care. The photo was priceless.

I spent the entire day, laughing and screaming on all the crazy rides with my best friend. A lot of times, there was a girl who looked a lot like Jennifer who popped up everywhere, but it wasn't her.

Couldn't be her.

**I'm sorta running out of material. You have an idea, tell me. I get inspiration in my dreams, so maybe I'll wake up with a fantabulous idea. I'm going to have a new character soon based off a reader's friend who LOVES Cry. Who doesn't? Now, time for musical inspiration for this chapter:**

_**Every single night we fight to get a little high on life**__**  
**__**To get a little something right, something real, at least we try**__**  
**__**Time after time, track dodging all the dushe bag guys**__**  
**__**Track trading all the wasted times for something real in this crazy life**__****_

_**I just hope some people see there's nothing that Im trying to be**__**  
**__**Lettme just stop all the sh*t talk, I know Im the new b*tch on the block**__**  
**__**I've been through my sketchy phases, been ?thrope? in a sh*tty waitress**__**  
**__**But im not know, guess it worked out, got here by running my mouth**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews or the week: Towiaaayudothat, DAT Guest, and TawesomeT. I love you all :D Also, about that new character I was talking about last chapter, I thought to myself, screw that. No one new. This is already jumbled enough. BUT I shall bestow upon you all MarinaXCry! *sigh* I was going to have her with Felix, but I guess… oh, my feels. I love them both! So, enough of my speaking, let's get to the story!**

**Marina's POV:**

Jennifer was gone for the weekend, thank the Lord. Cry and Felix went to Magic Kingdom without me (damn it) yesterday, but today Felix was off with a girl and Cry was by himself, so I decided to keep him company.

_Riiiiiiing_

_Riiiiin-_

"Sup?" Cry said into the phone.

"Hey!" I said.

"So… whatcha doing?" He asked in a ridiculous high voice.

"Not much. Just wondering if you wanted to do something with me today!" I said, laughing.

"Oh, like what?"

"You could come over to my house and… uh… I don't know."

"Sounds like a party. Be there in fifteen minutes!" He said and hung up.

I always got excited whenever a friend was coming over. It was just natural, no matter how long I'd known them. I always started jumping around my room like a fool. About fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang and I zipped down the stairs just like I'd done for Clem's party.

"Hey, Cry!" I said, opening the door.

"Hello, friend." He said, smiling at me. His voice always amazed me. It was silky and calming whenever he wanted it to be. Most of the time, he had just… it was hard to describe. Wait, was I really thinking about this?

"Could I get something to drink?" Cry said, walking towards the kitchen.

"I can get it!"

"I have two arms; you just sit there and look beautiful." He said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, but even I knew he could tell I was blushing. Hard.

He started pouring some cranberry juice but missed the cup badly, spilling all over his dark green sweater and blue pants.

"DAMMIT! FUUUUUU-" He began, but I was laughing so hard, even he couldn't stay mad. I grabbed some paper towels and began brushing off his sweater.

"You gonna get my pants too, friend?" Cry said, with an evil grin on his face.

"NO!" I said, shoving him away. I was still grinning though.

"Okay, fine! That was kinda wrong." He said, putting his arms up in surrender.

I was still laughing as I handed the paper towels over to him to brush the rest of himself off.

"So, music room?" Cry asked, once he was finished cleaning. We loved the music room. It was a music/computer room, so I loved it there. It was much better than my room or the rest of the house, in my opinion.

Once I nodded, the two of us darted up the stairs to my room. To get to the music zone as Cry calls it, you just have to walk into my room, open up my closet and you're there. Yeah, it's in my closet. There were two, and I don't have a ton of clothes, so that's what I used the second for.

Cry jumped onto one of the beanbag chairs and grabbed the guitar. I couldn't play it very well. I just randomly play a few notes and string them together to make a 'song'. Cry was fantastic with it. I loved just to listen to him play and hum a little tune to the notes.

"So, any requests?" Cry asked me.

"No, I just like to listen." I said. Wow, that sounded ridiculous. I mentally slapped myself for that.

"Okay!" He said, giving me a little smile before beginning. At first, we just talked while he played then I picked up my violin and harmonized with him. I tended to hold my breath whenever I played, so I was gasping for air once we were finished.

"Wow. You get into it!" He said, that mischievous smile he had on earlier playing with his lips.

"CRY!" I said, pushing him. I didn't really mind his messed up humor, because it was just like mine.

He laughed and started playing again.

"I know what I have to play for you," He said, beginning a song that sounded vaguely familiar.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me__  
__but bear this mind it was meant to be_

Cry began. I laughed, recognizing this song instantly. I'll admit, I'm a bit of a fan of One Direction, and Cry always teased me about it, but never made me feel bad.

_and i'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks__  
__and it all makes sense to me___

_i know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,__  
__you've never loved your stomach or your thighs__  
__the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But i'll love them endlessly___

_I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth__  
__But if i do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to__  
__i'm in love with you and all these little things_

He stopped there, looking up at me.

"Should I continue?" He asked me.

I didn't know what the hell took over me, but I pushed the guitar out of the way and grabbed him by the front of his sweater. I pressed my lips against his and I felt his entire body tense up, then relax. He wrapped his arms around me and our glasses collided, but I didn't care. I clutched on to his dark brown hair and kissed him a little harder. Our bodies were pressed up against each other and my heart was going a million miles an hour.

He ran his hands through my brown hair and I fell on top of him, which made him smile. Cry sucked the bottom of my lip, which made me make a stupid sounding noise and he pulled me closer. After a few minutes of this, he pulled away and finished it off by pecking me on the nose. I smiled and hugged him, not caring about any other conflicting emotion. Just let myself melt in his arms.

**I'm satisfied. Yup. I've never actually had a make out session, just read them and I didn't want them getting naked… yet :) MUWHAHAHAHA if you want to make any fan art or anything about this fanfiction, go ahead, just send me the link so I can see your amazingness **** also, ideas are welcome, just PM me! The song was Little Things by One Direction… I'll admit, I love that song by them! **


	10. Chapter 10

**SUP! Well, I found out that Cry has blue eyes… I'm just going to say that from now on, so don't get weirded out about a small change in the description of Cry **** Towiaaayudothat helped me out on the chappy -I'm considering her my new co-author XD and there is a bit of a love triangle, but, believe me, we know how to do these triangles! Read and then review… I want 13 or 14 reviews and then the next chappy will be up! Love you and enjoy!**

**Felix's POV:**

I looked at all of the colors. Pink, red, yellow, purple. They were all so vibrant for this time of the year, but then again, this was Florida. I've been here for seven years, and I still haven't gotten used to the seasons here. I was trying to choose flowers for Marina. She was pretty pissed off that she didn't come to Magic Kingdom with Ryan and me, but she was busy with Jennifer.

"Could I help you?" A perky voice said from behind the counter. I looked up and a girl with ginger hair was staring at me.

"Oh, um, I was looking for flowers to cheer up my friend." I said.

"Oh! Well, we have a lot of flowers," She said, smiling.

"Heh- yeah, umm, may I please have that one?" I asked, pointing at the bouquet that had an arrangement of roses, lilies, and tulips.

"Sure!" She said, picking it up, and handing it to me. I paid her, thanked her, and exited. I drove over to Marina's house, not knowing what was waiting for me.

I ran as fast as I could from my car to her front step, because when it rains in Florida like how it's raining now, it _rains_. I rang the doorbell, and looked through the glass window. Was that… Cry? Yeah, that was him. Cry and Marina were walking towards the door. He stopped her, wrapped his arms her and-

Are you serious?

Are they fucking kidding me?

No… it's… no. She said… she wouldn't lie to me… would she?

**Marina's POV:**

I backed away from Cry, smiling, his blue eyes gazing into mine, letting the warm fuzzy feeling spread all over me.

"There's someone at the door, Cry. They could've seen!" I said to him.

"No… It's fine. No one saw. In fact, no one's even there!" Cry said, pointing at the door.

I turned and looked. Huh… he was right, no one was there.

"Most likely the mail. I'll get it" I said, walking towards the door.

"No! I can get it!" Cry said, running to the door.

I rolled my eyes and sprinted to the door. Unfortunately, I was running too fast and Cry was too so both of us slammed into the door.

"ACK!" I screeched as I body slammed the door. Cry was peeling himself off it.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, helping me up, concern filled up his eyes.

"I'm fine. The door was so lonely, I gave it a hug," I said, popping my glasses lenses back into the frame. Cry was attempting to fix his hair and glasses again, and I laughed.

"You look fine!" I said, opening the door.

He smirked at me, still trying to fix his glasses because the nose pinches were bent.

I looked at what was waiting for me outside of the door. A once beautiful bouquet smashed and ripped and dirty. Like someone was furious at the bouquet and started kicking it. I stared at the flowers in wonder. Who the hell…

"What is that?" Cry asked, peering over my shoulder.

"A… well, it once was a bouquet." I whispered.

"I figured, but do you know who left it?"

I glared at Cry, "No… no I don't."

"Okay!" Cry said, picking up the flowers and handing them to me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Well, I better be going," He said.

"Bye."

"Bye." Cry kissed my cheek and left.

I sighed, closed the door. I put the flowers on my bedside table and decided to inspect them the next day. The home phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Mar. This is Gemina!" She said into the phone.

"Oh, hey G!" I said.

Gemina was the sister who-likes-me that I never got. My sisters really don't like me, but I'm the youngest of the family, so it comes with the territory. Gemina works at the flower store in town, so she always has something to say about who came and today and such.

"Hiya! Guess who came into the store today!" She said.

"Umm… who?" I asked.

"Felix! He bought flowers for someone, and I think… well, I don't know!"

I looked at the flowers sitting on my bedside table… it couldn't be… could it?

"Gemina, I need you to be honest with me. Did he buy a bouquet of lilies, roses, and… tulips?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"As a matter of fact, he did. Why do you ask?" She said perkily.

I set down the phone and put my head in my hands. No. Nonononononononononono! It… he doesn't like me does he? No… I'm not the kind of girl who gets caught up in these kind of things. It's always the pretty girl. Or the desperate girl. Or the slutty girl. Not me… granted, I was desperate for a friend for a long time, but I was never desperate for love like this…

"Marina… Are you there? Marina?" Gemina's muffled voice came from the phone.

Not me.

**YOU LIKE!? THEN REVIEW IF YOU DO OR DON'T! REVIEW'S KEEP ME GOING (I'm desperate for reviews, that's what I'm desperate for!) If you have an idea for the story, PM me! I love you all so much! Now time for the musical inspiration behind THIS chapter:**

_**If we take this bird in, with it's broken leg,**__**  
We could nurse it, she said,**__**  
Come inside for a little lie down with me,**__**  
And if you fall asleep, it wouldn't be the worst thing.**__**  
But when I wake up, and your make up is on my shoulder,**__**  
And tell me if I lie down, would you stay now?**__**  
Let me hold ya, oh.**_

_**But if I kiss you will your mouth read this truth,**_

_**Darling how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do,**__**  
And it's not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet,**__**  
Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon,**__**  
And I'll owe it all to you, oh, my little bird.**__**  
My little bird.**_

**Ed Sheeran – **_**Little Bird**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, we achieved our goal of 14 reviews in a day… I fucking love you all! Wow! Happy Thanksgiving (its tomorrow!) Let's try for 17 reviews! Maybe? Okay, enjoy, I love my Nest (that's you people. Because of my username, I'm calling you my Nest!) Read, enjoy, review! Ideas are very welcomed! **

**Jennifer's POV: **

I shook my head and slowly walked into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. My black hair falling around my face. My grey eyes, staring back. I turned in the mirror, examining myself in every angle possible.

I wasn't what they said, I wasn't.

The words flowed into my mind, spiteful and harsh.

And my reflection changed.

I was a freak. I was weird. I was an idiot. I was ugly. I was a bitch.

But I could change that. I could end that.

My stomach churned.

I ran to the shower. I dropped to my knees, not caring about the sharp pain from hitting the tile floor, and popped out the razor blade. I emptied my mind. It was screaming at me that I was better than this. Stronger than this. That this was a bad idea. I had never done this before, but it worked for other people.

I slowly dragged the blade across my forearm. I hissed out a stream of swear words. The steel cut into my skin, leaving a stream of red behind. I repeated this a few times before I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't cut deep enough for it to be life threating, but my blood was all over the floor. I was living with my sister and her roommate, and they were grocery shopping right now. I laid down on the cold tiles. I don't know how long for, but I stayed there. Shivering, clutching my arm, letting it bleed and smear on the tiles. My tears mixed with it and I made little patterns in it.

Everything hurt. But I could keep this up. I wouldn't deal with their words. I couldn't. I closed my eyes and cried, sobbing loudly.

A series of cheerful beeps echoed from my bedroom.

A Skype call.

I slowly stood up and staggered into my room.

Felix was calling.

I gulped.

Does he think I'm dreadful too?

I bit my lip and hovered the cursor over the cancel button.

But I shook my head, wiped my eyes and clicked answer with video. Felix's cheerful face appeared on the screen and as he grinned at me, his blue eyes sparkling, I couldn't help but smile back. Everyone thought he was scared of me, but now we were friends… awkward friends, but I liked it that way.

"Hey."

I spoke, my voice breaking, a clear indicator that I had been crying before.

Shit.

Why now? Why did he have to time it like that?

Had he noticed?

"Jennifer, are you okay?" His smile fading.

"I'm perfect!" Another crack in my voice.

"Don't lie to me, Jen."

"I'm fine, Pewdiepie." Crack.

Cry and I started calling him that because… well, the story involved him screaming at the TV and his love for pie. Marina never heard us call him that… yet.

"Jennifer," He said warningly.

"Felix," I copied. Crack.

"Jennifer, look at me straight in the eyes and tell me that you're fine."

I looked up into his sky blue eyes, "Okay."

I opened my mouth to continue, Pewds' eyes watching me intently, the concern so overpowering that I stopped.

I swallowed and tried again.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong." Crack. Crack. Crack.

I winced at the end of the sentence and glanced back up at Pewdie.

He shook his head sadly.

"Jennifer… Please tell me what's wrong…"

I swallowed.

"Do you think I'm a freak?" I asked him, my voice sounding pathetic.

There was a silence on the other end of the Skype call. Was… was he hesitating?

"Jennifer… No… Of course I don't!"

He's lying…

"Bye Pewds."

"Wait, Jen!" I froze, my cursor hovering over the end call button. I waited for him to continue.

"D-do you need help with the school project?" He asked me.

"No." I said and ended the call.

I realized my arm had been bleeding this entire time and… why are there black spots covering my vision? Wha-wh…

And then I passed out.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

I woke up to my arms bandaged and I was lying on my bed. Wait, why the hell am I in my room? My laptop was out in the kitchen… who moved me?

"J-Jenny?" A small voice said from the other side of the room.

I looked up and saw Marina standing there, with tears streaming down her face. Her brown hair was in two braided pigtails, her glasses had tears pooled up in the lenses and she was in normal clothes. That's why I like her. She never was super fancy. She wasn't a model. She was normal, but when she did clean up, she looked great.

"Hi." I said, my voice sounding so hoarse and broken.

She ran over and I was expecting her to fling her arms around me and tell me a joke, but she gave me a hug like I might break in half from any pressure.

"You looked half dead when I got here; I thought I was too late." She said.

"What do I look like now?" I choked out.

"Dead." She said, blankly.

"Who?" I said because talking hurt too much for some reason.

"Felix. He said something was wrong and I ran over. You were in a huge pool of blood."

Huh, the cuts didn't look that bad… maybe I hit some organ that caused this.

"I was worried sick. I dropped everything and ran over here. You looked like my sister when…" She trailed off. Her sister had anorexia and looked half dead most of the time. Nothing seemed to work for her, and it broke Marina into a million pieces, being only eight when her sister was diagnosed.

"Don't… ever… fucking…do…that…again." She said gravely.

I nodded, not knowing if that was a lie or the truth.

She didn't look convinced.

I wasn't convinced.

**Marina's POV:**

A bloody razor blade lay on the white tiles of her bathroom. I remember finding her in the kitchen with blood gushing from cuts on her wrists, staining her pale skin.

Oh god…

How had we not figured it out earlier?

There were so many thoughts going through my head, but one kept screaming at me. We were all incredibly close to Jennifer, but no doubt, Felix was probably the closest.

How was I going to tell him?

**BOOM! I don't know if that's an official cliffhanger, but why not! REVIEW BECAUSE I'M NOT GONNA WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL WE HIT 17! Also, PM me with your ideas! Please! I was listening to a lot of Birdy while writing this, so she is of course the inspiration:**

_**I find shelter in this way**__**  
**__**Under cover, hide away**__**  
**__**Can you hear when I say**__**  
**__**I have never felt this way**_

_**Maybe I had said something that was wrong**__**  
**__**Can I make it better with the lights turned on**__**  
**__**Maybe I had said something that was wrong**__**  
**__**Can I make it better with the lights turned on**_

_**Could I be, was I there**__**  
**__**It felt so crystal in the air**__**  
**__**I still want to drown whenever you leave**__**  
**__**Please teach me gently how to breathe**__**  
**__**And I'll cross oceans like never before **_

_**So you can feel the way I feel it t**__**oo**__**  
**__**And I'll send images back at you**__**  
**__**So you can see the way I feel it too**_

**Birdy - **_**Shelter**_


	12. Chapter 12

**WHOA! ALMOST 20 REVIEWS! Okay, hardcore writing time. I took a little break and I WILL DO THIS! So, enjoy, read, review, and well… enjoy! The next chapter, well, my co-author helped me out a TON so that will be up within the next couple days. Ideas are welcomed here! I OWN NOTHING! Believe me, if I did… **

**Jennifer's POV:**

I woke up from my well deserved nap, feeling dizzy and sick. I could hear people whispering loudly and quickly turned my head towards the noise.

Too quick.

It sent the world spinning and I vomited on to the bed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" A voice screamed from the right side of the room.

"Oh, lay off. She's sick from all the blood loss," A familiar voice said from the same side.

The two got into an argument and a voice that was distinctly Cry's came into the fight.

"Hey, could I get some help over here?" A male with a thick accent said. Felix. Pewdie. Oh, I missed him. Wait… oh shit. He was here. Seeing me like this. I wanted to fix my hair or something, but of course I was too weak.

I felt someone pick me up, bridal style. Pine and fresh laundry smell… yup, Cry. I think they started cleaning the sheets because I heard another voice, my sister, I think, start ordering people to the laundry room.

Cry set me down on the couch in the living room and I could've sworn I started to hear him sing. Someone was combing my hair out of my face. Cry looked horribly beaten down, like he got no sleep. Well, most likely, no one in this house got much sleep.

The singing and the combing was making me sleepy but I wanted to stay awake because it made me feel so good...

When I awoke, it was around seven in the evening and I smelled pizza. It made my stomach churn, but I still felt hungry.

"You want some?" Marina asked me.

I nodded weakly, but once the slice got near me I twisted away. The smell… it made me feel so sick…

"C'mon. One little bite? You need it." My sister, Lana said, coaxing it towards my mouth. I squirmed backwards towards the headboard.

"Jennifer, please." Felix pleaded, taking my hand.

"You can eat it, Pewdie." I croaked out.

"I don't need it. You're thin as death!" He begged me, and I still turned away.

"JENNIFER, PLEASE!" Lana shrieked, shoving the damn thing in my face. I pushed her away with the little strength I could muster.

Cry started wiping the pizza remains off my face, but I could hear him holding back laughter.

"WHAT?" I hissed at him.

"It's slightly funny. She shoved the thing in your face," He said smiling at me. Felix had an amused grin spread across his face and Marina was grinning too. I could feel the corners of my mouth float up.

_No_, I told myself. But the other side of me said, _why the hell not?_

I went with the latter and giggled, but it was broken and sad.

"Okay, fine. It's a little funny. Only a little!" I admitted.

"Only a little." Marina agreed, still grinning, but if you looked in all of their eyes, you knew it was an act.

I laughed a little more, but reality decided to come back and I threw up again.

"Oh, fuck." I heard someone mutter.

"Why did you do it, Jennifer?" Lana asked me, through tear-blurred eyes.

"I- it's just… I…" I honestly don't know… Nobody told me that I was those things. Except for my mother. Well, my ex-mother. There are many. My parents died when I was two (Lana was five) so we got a lot of foster parents. The nice ones never kept us. One single mother that was just a bitch. I got her for seven years until I turned eighteen. She hated me.

She made me hate me.

She's also dead now.

Don't ask.

Then I went to eighth grade. And met Felix. He was my hope and kept me going. Cry was also there to help me, and I'd give the world for them.

Why do you think I love Felix so much?

I told Lana all that. She just nodded and hugged me, then left.

Felix walked over and talked to me. After a little while, Lana came over and asked,

"So, are you two officially a couple now? Confess your undying love. It's okay."

The blush on my face instantly bloomed and I felt burning inside of me. She was just teasing me, but it was embarrassing! She knew how I felt about him… why now?

"No! It's not like that! Sorry, Jen, but you're really not my type." Pewdie joked.

Okay, that hurt.

"It's fine. I'll be back in a second." I said, untangling myself from the bed.

I locked the door to the bathroom.

He was lying to make you feel better.

He'll never love you.

Nobody will.

You are a bitch. A clingy, horrible…

_Why can't he love me? Why?_

My eyes scanned the room, searching for anything sharp enough to cut with.

I came up with nothing.

I was shaking so much now, the urge was hitting hard and I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

_I need something, anything!_

My eyes rested on the clean, white bandages on my arms.

_Yes._

I unraveled the bandages as quickly as I could, revealing the red carved words and cuts, scabbed over.

I scratched at them, ripping at the skin, tearing open the cuts and let the blood run down my arms.

_So much red._

I felt the tears run down my cheeks and mingle with the blood on my arms.

_Why can't he love me? Why am I like this? Why am I such a freak?_

I kept ripping at my arms, sobbing quietly as I watched the red stain my arms.

_So much red._

My head began to pound and I stumbled, landing painfully on the ground, my vision beginning to blur.

_Too much red._

_Oh god, please no._

And as my vision went black, I yelled out his name.

His real name.

And as I felt the world disappear, I wished for him to save me.

**I GOT IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER FROM OTHER FANFICTIONS! I didn't copy them, so calm yo tits! I love you all so much ^-^ DON'T EVER DO WHAT JENNIFER DOES TO HERSELF TO YOURSELF! YOU NEED HELP, TALK TO ME! I'm here c: Now, musical inspiration time:**

_**I wanna drink until I ache  
I wanna make a big mistake  
I want blood, guts, and angel cake  
I'm gonna puke it anyway**_

Yeah, I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been, a teen, teen idle  
Wish I'd been a prom queen, fighting for the title  
Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible  
Feeling super, super, super! Suicidal

The wasted years  
The wasted youth  
The pretty lies  
The ugly truth  
And the day has come where I have died  
Only to find, I've come alive

**Marina and the Diamonds – **_**Teen Idle **_


	13. Chapter 13

**LISTEN TO My Love by Sia WHILE READING THIS or Breathe Me by Sia! Bitches, I just got a Tumblr! OVER 20 REVIEWS AND OVER 1,000 PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS! I'm FAMOUS! AND SO PROUD! I love you all so FREAKING MUCH! Okay, enjoy, review, follow because (I sound like a broken record) that's what keeps me going! I OWN NOTHING! **

**Felix's POV:**

"No! It's not like that! Sorry, Jen, but you're really not my type." I said.

It killed me to say that. It was just… I didn't want everyone to tease her about that. And I most likely wasn't helping, but maybe…

"It's fine. I'll be right back." She said.

Fuck. I'd done it. I deserved to be whipped for making her feel worse. Was I making her feel worse? Maybe she was just going to the bathroom.

I doubt it.

But none of us stopped her. Marina and Ryan were still on Operation: Clean Sheets, but they were having way more fun than a normal person would. Giggling and stuff. Lana was giving me a look like "NOW you've done it."

"You can slap me now." I said to Lana. I thought that maybe she'll just roll her eyes and walk away.

She kicked me in the chest and slammed a book against my head.

"I didn't want her to get the wrong idea!" I said, standing up, rubbing my head.

"You could have at LEAST led her on." She screeched at me.

"I'm so sick and tired of doing that to her! That wouldn't help her at all!"

"Yo… the…sh… okay, maybe." She said, brushing her black hair out of her face. She huffed loudly and stomped off.

I sighed and plopped into a nearby chair, trying to get my thoughts straight. Way too much has happened in less than a week. I just wanted Jennifer back. The happy, crazy, amazing Jennifer. I just wanted all of us to go to a movie and laugh. But that's like asking the blind to see. It just doesn't happen. I'm not lucky like tha-

"FELIX!" A voice screamed out.

Jennifer.

**Marina's POV:**

"No! Just put it in the washer machine. Shove it in!" I told Cry because he kept putting the gross thing over his head and tackling me to the ground.

"That didn't sound wrong at all-" He said, with a grin.

"CRY!" I said, shoving him, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay!" He said, putting his arms up then placing the sheet in the washer.

"So, about everything that's happened. What was it like finding her?" He asked me, those freakishly blue eyes honing in on my face.

"It was like the peak of a nightmare. I couldn't believe that she'd done that." I whispered, feeling my eyes well up with tears.

"It smelled like hell, it looked like hell, she was so pale Cry!" I heard my voice break many times and my voice got louder and louder.

I turned to him and said

"Do you have any idea what it's like?" I whispered.

"Yes. Empty. Cold. Alone." He whispered and took me in his arms. I started sobbing, feeling stupid and I knew he was crying, too.

"FELIX!" Jennifer's voice screamed out.

That damn feeling. That horrible feeling. It was back again. Cry jumped away from me and ran out of the laundry room. We both sprinted to where the sound had came from.

That bathroom.

**Felix's POV:**

I just stood there, hands clasped over my mouth.

The girl who I've known for years is out cold.

And there's so much blood.

I could feel myself crying and I knew I was screaming and letting out choking sobs.

But everything was numb.

The world was just a black and white blur of static.

Was this what Marina had felt when she had found Jennifer?

I could hear the others footsteps, running towards me.

I dropped to my knees and held Jennifer to my chest.

Why? Why was she doing this to herself?

I held her close to me, her blood staining me. I brushed her hair away from her face.

Through my tears, I managed to choke out a scream for help.

"Somebody call a fucking ambulance!"

I cried and held on to her.

"Stay with us Jen, don't you dare leave us! You can't leave, you can't!"

I had my face buried in her hair and I just kept crying. I didn't think I was able to stop.

"You keep your heart beating okay? Don't you dare fucking die on us!"

I felt someone try to pry me off.

"No! Let me go!"

Cry knelt down next to me.

"Pewds, it's just the paramedic. She's going to take Jennifer to the hospital."

I held onto Jen for a few more seconds, but I finally let go.

"If you wish, sir, you can come with us in the ambulance."

The young girl spoke kindly, but her smile was worried.

"Yes, please" I sobbed.

~A while later~

I sat on the guest's bed in Jennifer's house, remembering when the paramedics shocked her with the paddles, over and over again, trying to get her heart to restart.

They had sent us home and were planning on moving Jen into the ICU.

If he lived, that is…

_Jennifer, you idiot._

_You better not leave me here._

I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks again.

_Jen, why do you do this to yourself?_

I stood up and walked into the bathroom.

_Why did she do it?_

I stared at my reflection in the mirror for a little while.

I opened up the cupboard and brought out the tiny nail scissors.

Maybe I could understand why Jennifer did this to herself?

I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt and brought the sharp edge to it, dragging the blade along lightly.

I hissed at the pain and tossed the scissors onto the counter.

_How the hell did Jennifer do this over and over? It hurts so much!_

A soft gasp came from the open door and I glanced up.

Ryan was staring at me in shock.

"Pewds…"

He reached into the cupboard and pulled out the roll of bandages and wrapped it around my arm.

I stayed silent for a moment, watching him doctor my arm.

And then I cried.

I just kept crying, letting out hiccups as I tried to explain.

"I- Just- wanted- to understand- why…"

I cried and Cry hugged me gently.

"I know Pewds, I know. But I don't think any of us will ever understand."

He pulled back and smiled sadly.

"Just try to be strong, okay? Jennifer will be fine, she's tough. And I won't tell anyone, don't worry."

He walked out the room and I went back to sit down on the bed, tears falling onto the clean white bandage.

**ANNND that's it. Yup. I'm tired, but I hope everyone likes it. I know you're reading this. I can see you. By the way, you're looking gorgeous today. I'm not kidding. Keep with that look. It gives you a glow. Now, I leave you with this musical inspiration behind this chapter:**

_**She's a china doll with a teenage daughter,**__**  
**__**I seen it all before,**____**  
**__**But i never thought I'd warn ya',**__**  
**__**When we're struggling to think straight,**____**  
**__**There's another change in us,**__**  
**__**And we both knew this time,**__****_

_**Tell me all before you remember where we started,**__**  
**__**I'm all caught up in love shaking hands with fickle hearted,**__**  
**__**I remember you were puffy eyed,**__**  
**__**In the morning,**____**save **__**yourself for,**__**  
**__**Another guy,**__****_

_**Ahha-ahha-ahha**__****_

_**And I get used to it,**__****_

_**Ahha-ahha-ahha**__****_

_**I get used to it,**__****_

_**She's a china doll with a teenage daughter,**__**  
**__**I seen it all before,**__**  
**__**But i thought you knew better,**__**  
**__**And you'll never live the same way,**__**  
**__**There's another change in her,**__**  
**__**And we both knew this time,**__****_

_**Ahha-ahha-ahha**__****_

_**And I get used to it**_

**Dog Is Dead – **_**Teenage Daughter**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, yay! LET'S DO THIS! Review, enjoy, because that keeps me going. WHO HERE HAS SEEN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!? BECAUSE I HAVE! BEST MOVIE EVER! And I'm in love with Jack Frost… so hot (which is ironic…) I OWN NOTHING!**

**Jennifer's POV:**

I kept on waking up. Not really waking up and opening my eyes, but I could hear everything. I could hear the nurses and doctors running around, shouting at each other. It took me a while, but I actually woke up.

And when I did, there was a man next to me. Sitting there with a clip board.

"Hello, Jennifer. So good to see you're awake." He said. He had to be in his late twenties or early thirties, with curly black hair and chocolate colored skin and amber eyes.

H-hi." I said blankly.

"How are you?" He asked.

I wanted to make some snide remark. Tell him that I wasn't okay obviously. I was in a freaking hospital, and I might be half dead for all I knew. But instead, I just shook my head.

"This may be too soon, but I was wondering if you wanted to talk about any difficulties you've had in the past."

"Like you honestly care. You haven't been through the hell I have. You don't know. Or care." I growled at the doctor.

He didn't say anything back, just simply lifted up his left shirt sleeve and displayed his forearm to me. It was covered in white scars from top to bottom. It made me recoil.

"Believe me, I know," He said with a grin, "I'm Doctor Makinsee."

"Oh, well, you already know me," I said weakly, which made him chuckle.

We talked about little things for the next few hours. Eventually he told me

"Well, I'm done for the day. You have a few visitors. One of them has been begging to see you, so we'll let him in first, but that's all for now."

I nodded, Doctor Makinsee left, and my visitor walked in.

Felix.

He made his way across the room and sat down next to me.

"Hey" He said. I could tell he'd been crying because he had a weak smile and his eyes weren't full of laughter and strong. He looked tired and weak. I knew this because I saw the same look on my face every single day.

"Hi." I replied.

We just stared at each other for a while and then he quickly wrapped me up in a hug. I threw my arms around his neck and the two of us stayed there for a long time. He pulled away after five minutes and I grabbed his sleeve, causing it to rise up and I almost screamed.

There, on his forearm, was a long red mark. Only one, but it scared the hell out of me.

"FELIX? W-w-w-why?" I said, shakily. I was crying.

"I was trying to understand why you do it. It didn't work," He murmured.

"You stupid idiot! WHY?" I screeched.

"Shh!" Pewdie said, wrapping me up in his arms again.

I sobbed for a little while, but recovered.

"Curiosity is a curse." He murmured into my hair. I laughed a little and squeezed him tighter.

"You might be half dead, but you're beautiful." He whispered to me, looking in my eyes.

"Bullshit."

"No! It's true. For some fucking stupid reason, you don't see it." Felix said.

"R-really?" I said, a little too mesmerized by his eyes.

"Really." He whispered. Pewds leaned in an…

Wait. Wh-he was actually… was he… wha-

His lips met mine and my heart exploded. The beeping on the monitor was going haywire, but Felix most likely didn't hear it, because he kept kissing me, gently pulling me towards him. Soon enough, I was wrapped up in his big arms and he was kissing me. It was magical and a warm feeling was spreading through me. I loved it.

My heart had calmed down a little and he kept kissing me, not stopping.

Not like I wanted him to.

**Marina's POV:**

I sat there in the waiting room, waiting for Felix to come back out from talking to Jen. I was glad that he was taking a long time. She was most likely enjoying herself and she deserved it after the hell she'd been through.

"Dinner is served!" A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Cry laying out bags of Skittles on the table. I laughed.

"Oh, yeah, that's five star dining right there!" I said.

He gave one of his perfect laughs and tossed me a bag. I opened it up, starved for anything. I really wanted actual food, but beggars can't be choosers. Cry and I started munching away on the candy. We probably looked hysterical, being sleep deprived with dark circles under our eyes, wearing pajamas and eating Skittles like there was no tomorrow.

Cry must have had the same thought as me because he started laughing like a crazy person.

"Have you gone mad, Cry? You'll wake up everyone" I said, but I'll admit, that contagious laugh of his got me laughing in seconds.

"Just… look at us!" He said.

"I know!" I said, smiling. We started getting strange looks from others, but I didn't really care.

Cry ran his hand through his messy-yet-adorable brown hair.

"You look great for a guy who's been up for two nights straight." I said.

"We fell asleep in these pieces of shit chairs. And you look pretty damn cute, too." He gave me a little smile and started cleaning his glasses with the end of his shirt. I did the same and attempted to get Skittle bits out of my braces. That was the way of making ourselves look 'better' until Felix decides to leave.

"Why do these Skittles have to get stuck in my braces?" I whined.

"You're not even supposed to be eating Skittles with braces!" Cry exclaimed. I laughed and smiled at him.

"You still have a little in your braces." He said, leaning in real close to my face.

"Where?" I asked.

"Riiiight-" He said and kissed me quickly on the lips, "-there!"

"Smooth!" I said, smiling at him. I loved it whenever he did that.

Felix walked out, grinning like crazy.

"Wha-?" Cry said, looking confused.

"I did it. Finally." Felix said.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Cry shrieked, standing up.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS? SHE'S STILL HALF DEAD AND YOU MAKING LOV-"

"NO! NOT THAAAAT!" Felix said, laughing, "I kissed her. Not… that."

"Ohhhhhhhh. Okay." Cry said, smacking himself on the forehead.

Felix and I were laughing uncontrollably while Cry tried to get us to shut up. He was blushing up a storm, which made me laugh even more. Once we calmed down, all of us claimed a 'piece of shit chair' as Cry would say and tried to get to sleep.

But we were quickly woken up by doctors and nurses storming into someone's hospital room.

Jennifer's.

**I'M DONE! WITH THIS CHAPTER! Okay, so review (that's the only way I'm going to post another chapter) AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! REALLY! Okay, I've been fangirling ever since I saw Rise of the Guardians, so if this chapter didn't satisfy you, I'm sorry. Ideas are welcome here! Tell me in the comments or in a PM! Love you! Musical inspiration behind this chapter:**

_**There she was my new best friend  
High heels in her hands, swayin' in the wind  
While she starts to cry, mascara runnin' down her little Bambi eyes:  
"Lana, how I hate those guys."**_

This is what makes us girls  
We don't look for heaven and we put our love first  
Don't you know we'd die for it? It's a curse  
Don't cry about it, don't cry about it  
This is what makes us girls  
We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first  
Don't cry about him, don't cry about him  
It's all gonna happen

**Lana Del Rey – **_**This Is What Makes Us Girls**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Why do I bribe you all to write reviews? BECAUSE YOUR FEEDBACK MAKES MY DAY! Yeah… well, I decided to post this NOW because you all deserve it! Reviews are like cupcakes and ice cream and everything good in the world! **_**I own nothing.**_

**Cry's POV:**

Cardiac arrest. When your heart decides to give out randomly. And that was what had happened to Jennifer.

"I TOLD YOU! YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!" I screamed at Felix, slamming him against the wall. Now, I wasn't horribly tiny, but Felix always seemed a foot taller than me. I was shocked I actually overpowered him, but he was in shock too.

He grabbed me by my tiny arms and judo flipped me onto the couch.

"Don't… you…fucking…dare try to put this on me. I didn't do anything to her!" He growled at me, staring me down.

"You probably shocked her to death, or something. You have to be gentle with her!" I yelled at him, trying to get up.

"BOYS! STOP! Okay, we are here for Jennifer, and do you think she'd want you two to be fighting at a time like this?!" Marina jumped in between us.

"She…she wouldn't." Pewdie muttered, staring at the floor.

"Thought so!" She said.

"Now, get up, Cry." Marina said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. I gave Felix one last death glare and plopped down into a chair. It seemed like forever, but finally a doctor told us that they were cleaning up and we could see her if we went in the viewing room.

The four of us (Lana had joined us) climbed the stairs and looked into the little viewing window, where they were indeed cleaning up.

There must have been some major surgery preformed because blood was all over the bed. Dripping down on to the floor. Jennifer was carted away to somewhere else because she wasn't there. Felix turned deathly pale, Lana and Marina looked dead, and I wasn't feeling too swell.

"Oh, God…" Felix whispered.

"I didn't think it would be this bad." Lana murmured.

"It was a fucking CARDIAC ARREST; of course it was that bad." Marina stated.

"Well, not all of them-" I began.

"Most of them are this bad, Cry. My parents were both doctors. It's like this a lot." She whispered.

"Oh… have you seen it like this before?" I asked.

"No… only heard stories. I met a few patients, but that's it."

Once everything was clean, they toted the girl herself back into the room. She… looked like hell. Black holes for eyes, her skin turned a grayish-white color. She wasn't horribly skinny because the nurses and doctors fed her like there was no tomorrow in attempt to keep her alive.

We all inhaled sharply when she entered the room. She couldn't see us up here, but I felt like she knew.

Lana threw her arms around Felix and started sobbing on his shoulders. He took my and Marina's hand and pulled us in for a group hug. The room quickly filled up with the sounds of all of our sobbing.

After a good half hour of nothing but crying, Lana told us about getting hotel rooms. I told her that I wanted to stay with Jennifer and my two friends agreed. Lana then left the three of us alone in the viewing room.

"My parents couldn't believe what had happened when I called them." Marina whispered.

"Same." Felix said.

I nodded in agreement and wiped away my tears.

"We should probably go home. Our families most likely want to know what's really going on. Jennifer might not wake up for a few days." Marina said with a small voice.

"I'll go with you." I said suddenly.

"I'll stay the night with my parents. I could use some support." Felix said.

"Hey, we're here too!" Marina smiled at him, but it was a depressing smile.

Felix smiled weakly back at her and left. We looked at Jen one last time and drove to Marina's house. The month after she graduated, she got her own place with Jennifer. I loved it there. It just seemed happy, but, of course now if just felt... empty. It was like the entire building was missing Jennifer, but that was impossible… right?

**Marina's POV:**

I unlocked the door to my apartment and walked inside. I threw myself onto my bed and grabbed a pillow to hide my face. I went through ever single emotion I had been feeling since that morning and just let it all out. I was sobbing and laughing making a noise like a cat being hit by a baseball bat.

"Marina," Cry whispered into my ear. I realized he was lying down right next to me and I started blushing. And cried until I couldn't anymore. Cry stroked my hair and tried to calm me down, but after a while he gave up and joined in.

Once I couldn't shed another tear, I felt emotionally exhausted. I took off my glasses and curled up against Cry. He did the same and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Hey, could I tell you something?" Cry whispered in my ear, making me have goose bumps all over.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" I asked.

"M-my name isn't Cry." He said.

"It's your nickname that you use as your name." I replied.

"Yeah… my real name is Ryan. Just thought you'd want to know."

"Ryan? I like it." I whispered, smiling.

"Good." He grinned at me and I brushed his brown bangs off his forehead.

"So, which should I call you?" I asked.

"Which either. I love it when you say my real name, but if Cry is better…"

"Ryan it is then." I kissed him, but he wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't pull away.

I didn't want to.

I opened my mouth a little bit and he started sucking on my bottom lip, and that made a ridiculous noise come out of my mouth. He smiled and started kissing me with more passion behind it. He climbed on top of me and put his fingers in my hair. I pulled him closer to me enough that he was pressed up against me.

I started kissing him back with just as much passion and he made a weird noise in the back of his throat.

This was going to be fun.

**So, in case your thinking "What the fuck have you DONE!?" right before I started writing that scene between Cry and Marina, **_**Paris (Ooh, La, La)**_** by Grace Potter & The Nocturnals came on my music playlist, so I got a little out of control. I regret nothing. Review and tell me what you think! Ideas are welcome and here is the musical inspiration behind this chapter:**

_**I lit a fire with the love you left behind,**__**  
And it burned wild and crept up the mountainside.**__**  
I followed your ashes into outer space**__**  
I can't look out the window,**__**  
I can't look at this place,**_

_**I can't look at the stars,**_

_**They make me wonder where you are**__**  
Stars,**__**  
Up on heaven's boulevard**__**  
And if I know you at all,**__**  
I know you've gone too far**__**  
So I, I can't look at the stars**_

**_All those times we looked up at the sky,_**

_**Looking out so far,**__**  
We felt like we could fly.**__**  
And now I'm all alone in the dark of night,**__**  
The moon is shining,**__**  
But I can't see the light,**__**  
And I can't look at the**_

_**Stars**_

**Grace Potter & The Nocturnals - **_**Stars**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm BAAAAAAACK! And I think the next chapter will be up on Thursday or Saturday. Yup. So, enjoy and review (I love your feedback!) I love every single one of you amazing peoples! And over 1,500 of you… my mind is BLOWN! I OWN NOTHING. Now, to the dark, twisted mind of Jennifer:**

**Jennifer's POV:**

Dead. That's all I felt. Or didn't feel. I was awake but I felt so… gone. Nothing made sense. Everything was like is was melting. I began wondering if they had put me on LSDs or something. Dr. Mackinsee hadn't come back yet. I missed him a little. He understood, listened, and didn't bull-shit me. I need people like that right now.

I kept getting hooked up and un-hooked to machine after machine. I was getting sick and tired of the food they fed me every single day. I didn't mind it, but I was dying for some real food.

After a week of this, I started having therapy sessions with Dr. Mackinsee again. It was so nice to just spill everything out. To cry on someone's shoulder and know they understand. To scream and know they won't judge. I've almost never been understood. Cry understood me. He'd been through similar but they don't let my friends and Lana visit enough. Only three times a week.

It was torturous sometimes, but I remembered why I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to have a life with my potential boyfriend. I want it to be the same, but my damn insecurities fucked that up for good. They'll most likely treat me like I'm too weak. Like I might break. But I feel like I'm a little stronger.

A little.

It was on a Saturday and I was dying for my friends to be here. I knew for fact that Cry was coming. Today was his turn. I was practically shaking, I was so excited to finally smile.

"Sup?" I heard him say.

I tried to spring up to hug him, but my vision quickly began to fade to black and I collapsed back on to my bed.

"Easy now!" He said, taking my hands.

"No kidding." I mumbled.

"You feeling better?" Cry asked me.

"Mentally or physically?"

"Let's start with physically." He said.

"Two days ago I was shit. Yesterday I was crap. Today I'm under the weather and half dead."

"Grand."

He chuckled and said "Mentally?"

My smile faded. Mentally. Fuck. I'm nothing. I'm empty. I lost my mind a long time ago and I'm not getting it back.

"It gets harder each day," I whisper, "I push the thoughts aside and they run back."

"I know. Why?"

"I trusted someone and they told me I was worthless. It stuck."

"That's what happens," he said, "You let people in and they can destroy you. Forever."

"I ran away."

"Of course you did." Cry laughed a little.

"It became too much," I whispered.

"Same here. Except it was me messing with my own head."

"Tell me about you, then." I was curious.

"Well… I never knew my dad, but you knew that." Cry said, nervously messing around with his glasses.

"Go on."

"And I was the freak show. I was okay with it, but after a while I got tired of it. I wanted it to be over. I tried to make it all end multiple times. I always failed. I'm glad I did. End of story." He finished.

"Well…"

"I'm not good with stories."

"That's the worst lie ever, Ryan!" I said, pushing his arm.

"I'm not good with my own life stories! Give me the scariest story ever, just don't make me tell you about myself!"He yelped.

"You should start wearing a mask. No one will even talk to you then!"

"Maybe I will!" He said, putting his hands on his hips and snapping his fingers in a sad attempt to be sassy. I laughed and asked him for a pen and a paper. I started drawing a little figure, with a round face, no arms and stubby little legs. I gave the character a poker-like face and a little sprig of hair.

"He's so cute!" Cry squealed.

I laughed and looked at my creation. He was cute.

"Cry Guy. That's his name." I said.

"Creative!" Cry teased.

"It works!"

"How about 'Sup Dude'" He suggested.

"Both."

"I love it and I love him. Thank you, Jennifer." Cry gave me a hug. The doctors and nurses ushered him out of the room and he took Cry Guy with him. I was happy. Finally. Not perfectly happy, but I had a smile on my face. That little Cry Guy just made my day. Who would've thought?

After a little while of me just sitting there getting to think and be happy for a little while, the crew of doctors came in and started telling me a bunch of things that didn't make sense. They were switching my meds (great) and they need me to be put through a scanner. I kept screaming how 'I didn't need no damn CAT scan' but I was shoved in the tube anyways.

It was claustrophobic and warm. Not overly hot, but it was most defiantly warm. When it was over, they decided to stab some things in my arm and it knocked me out.

When I woke up, a bunch of people were standing in the corner of the room, whispering loudly among each other.

I coughed subconsciously and they all turned their heads.

"Well look who's awake!"

The voice I had been dying for all week.

Felix.

**IT IS 1:17 AM RIGHT NOW! GO TO SLEEP GABBY! Okay, I will. I'm sorry that it was so short, but I'm tired. Goodnight and review because you look fabulous right now. Yeah, you do. I love that shirt! Okay, now here is the musical inspiration behind this chapter:**

_**This day's ending  
Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold**_

And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Lifeless words carry on  
But I know, all I know  
Is that the end's beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go and I will run  
I will not be silenced  
All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years, wasted gain  
All is lost, hope remains  
And this war's not over

**Trading Yesterday - **_**Shattered  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm FAMOUS for my cliffhangers (that little message was to the wonderful Guest that reviewed!) Believe me, there will be more! I'm just that sort of person. I keep you going. MUWHAHAHAHAHHA! Now, um, I'm having a lot of finals and stuff right now so I'm glad this thing will even get posted, so enjoy and REVIEW because that's what keeps me going! **

**Jennifer's POV:**

Felix.

Oh, I missed him so badly. I could tell he missed me too because he ran over and hugged me tightly. Everyone around us gasped and leaned in as if they were trying to save me, but I was so glad to have someone holding me.

"How's it going?" Pewdie asked me, still holding on to me.

"Guess." I responded. He chuckled softly and pulled away, smiling.

Marina ran over and hugged me. She started asking a million questions about how I was and what's happened. After about ten minutes of her going off like an alarm clock, Lana pushed her aside and started asking me all the questions Marina did. Cry was shaking because he was trying so damn hard not to start laughing and Felix had a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Lana!" Cry interrupted, "Let Jen breathe!"

"She's my sister!" Lana put her hands on her hips and glared at Cry. He decided to be smart and just nodded.

Of course, Lana decided to keep on going and I honestly just wanted to be alone with Felix. I… needed to talk to him.

Once Lana stopped, she looped everyone into the conversation. Soon enough, they all had me laughing and smiling like nothing had changed. Cry kept joking about his time in the E.R. and Felix joined in. Marina made her own little jokes every now and then and Lana did too. God, why couldn't it be like this every day? Just laughing. And enjoying life. That would be a perfect world. One that I want to be in. One that I think everyone wants to be in.

_Wow, Jen, what have they put in your meds?_ I thought to myself. I quickly exited my train of thought and went back to my friends and family. They left that evening and I got that empty feeling again. I had it every single time they left. It was just… empty. There was no other word to describe it. My only company were the doctors who were coming here because something 'important came up' as Doctor Mackinsee said.

A little crew of 4 doctors and nurses arrived, whispering to each other as they took blood samples and looked in my eyes. I wanted to yell at them for flashing those fucking blinding lights in my eyes, but I remained silent, quietly planning their deaths.

"Jennifer, a problem has arisen." One of them said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? HOW MANY MORE PROBLEMS DO I GET?" I screamed at them.

"Your heart stopped not too long ago. That's pretty serious." The nurse replied calmly. I huffed and waved my hand for them to continue.

"Your medicine was a placebo. One that had a negative effect. A very negative effect." The tallest doctor said seriously.

"So I finally get to die?"

"No. You'll have discolored skin and you'll be bald." The nurse said like it was no big deal.

Discolored skin? What color will I be? Blue? Green? Neon pink?

"It will most likely become darker. It might just look like you got a really nice tan or it will look like a giraffe," The nurse continued, "And you'll be bald."

The bald part didn't bother me. There were wigs for that. I've always wanted different colored hair, so that wouldn't be bad, but a giraffe with fabulous hair would be horrible.

"Great." I whispered.

"Maybe you'll get lucky with the skin. Most people do!" The tall doctor said brightly.

"I'm not like most people."

"You're like most suicidal cases."

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically.

"Well, that's all from us today," They told me when I was going to be fed and stuff and left me to my misery. Great. Just fucking great. I'm a flipping giraffe. My life just couldn't get ANY better!

I wanted to punch something, so instead I screamed as loud as I could. I screamed my lungs out until my morphine put me to sleep.

When I finally woke up, there was my regular meal and Marina sitting at the end of my bed.

"Hiya," I said groggily.

"Hello!" She whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked her in a hushed tone.

"I heard you screaming so I came in." She said.

"So we're whispering?"

"For your lungs. You talk any louder and you might damage them!" She whispered.

"Oh. Did you all hear about how I got the giraffe syndrome?" I said bitterly.

"Yes. Believe me, I'm jealous! I want to be a giraffe so badly!"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No! The doctors said you'll most likely have god-like skin once you're through!"

"God-like? How about sod-like?" My voice was cracking a little.

"No! Unless you're really unlucky-"

"Which I am."

"-You'll have perfectly fine skin! Get a good personality about it… just try." She finished.

"Okay, how about 'I'm a mother fucking giraffe. Jelly?'"

She laughed, causing the scar on her lip to fold in half. For some reason, it fascinated me. She was attacked by a hound dog when she was two and the scar had always made her look manlier.

"Stop staring. Please?" She asked me, covering her mouth.

"Hey, people will stare at your scar and then they'll look at the queen of giraffes and be like 'DAMN!'" I told her. She cracked up at that and wouldn't stop laughing. Her face turned red and she was bent in half from laughing so hard.

"What?" I said.

"You-you have such a great sense of humor about it. I'm proud." She said, grinning.

"I'll stay that way."

"Good. Don't EVER do any of the shit that you've done again, though." She threatened.

"I didn't know I'd be a giraffe, okay!?" I exclaimed.

"Okay!" She said, smiling at me.

She left shortly after that. Weeks passed and people visited. My disease started to take over. My skin became darker in spots and then my entire body started turning a tan shade. My black hair started falling out and it scared me. My entire body scared me. Months passed and I was finally released from the hospital, tan and bald. Marina and Ryan took care of me for a while and got me a wig. It was a brownish-blondish shade and I loved it.

Felix eventually took me in when I was nineteen. I wanted to badly to change my name. Leave everything behind. So I did. Felix and I thought about a name that we liked for a long time. Eventually we found it. The name that made me different. A name that just felt right.

Marzia.

**BOOM! YOU LIKE!? If you do, REVIEW because I'll only post another chapter if you do! Love you all so much and thank you for reading this far! Don't panic, there will be more! LOVE YOU AND REVIEW (it rhymes!) Okay, I'll stop bribing you… maybe… no I won't, I love reviews too much. Here is the musical inspiration behind this chapter:**

_**You bought a star in the sky tonight  
Because your life is dark and it needs some light  
You named it after me, but I'm not yours to keep  
Because you'll never see, that the stars are free**_

**_Oh we don't own our heavens now_**  
**_We only own our hell_**  
**_And if you don't know that by now_**  
**_Then you don't know me that well_**

**_All my life I've been so lonely_**  
**_All in the name of being holy_**  
**_Still, you'd like to think you know me_**  
**_You keep buyin' stars_**  
**_And you could buy up all of the stars,_**  
**_But it wouldn't change who you are_**  
**_You're still living life in the dark_**  
**_It's just who you are_**  
**_It's just who you are_**

**_You bought a star in the sky tonight_**  
**_And in your man-made dark_**  
**_The light inside you died_**

**Marina and the Diamonds – **_**Buy the Stars**_


	18. Chapter 17 20

**I'm jamming out to holiday tunes while writing this. Just thought you should know. AND 40 REVIEWS!? WHAT!? I ALMOST CRIED WHEN I READ THE NEW REVIEWS! I love you all soooo much! Oh my goodness, you people… wow. I just love how so many people can actually stick around. I'm so glad you all love it and, sadly, it will be ending soon. Not now, but soon it will come to a close. But let's enjoy the present with a new chapter in honor of 40 reviews…**

**Felix's POV:**

"What should my name be?" Jennifer asked me in her 'new voice' as she called it. It was higher up and with a bit of an accent.

"Wha-?"

"I want to change my name. I want to leave Jennifer behind." She said, staring blankly at our bedroom ceiling. I was scared that she had lost it again. When she first came back from the hospital, she'd wake up in the middle of the night screaming. She'd run down the hallways with silverware in hand. She'd start randomly banging her head against walls.

I was always there for her, though. I had to calm her down whenever anything traumatic happened and eventually she turned back in to the strong Jennifer we all knew.

"Well, umm, you could go for something really out there." I suggested, wrapping her up in my arms.

"Yeah. Like… M…Mi…Moi…Ma…Mar…Mari…"

"Marzia?"

"What?" She said, turning to me.

"It's Italian."

"Oh… well… I like it. It's interesting. And I don't think anyone else in Florida has that name!" She was smiling like crazy.

"Marzia. Marzia. Marzia. MARZIA!" She exclaimed, spinning around the room, giggling. I chuckled and took her by the hands and started spinning around with her.

I kept whispering her new name over and over again. She was too and we just kept on saying it over and over again. She was giggling and laughing like crazy. Spinning around, enjoying a new identity.

A new life. A start over. That's what we needed.

**THIS WAS JUST THE ENDING OF LAST CHAPTER IN PEWDIE'S VIEW! I'M SORRY! I updated too soon, but I really wanted to give you all something because of 40 reviews :D I'm so proud and I love you all! Tell me what you think of this little bit in the reviews. Next chapter will be up soon (give me a day or two) LOVE YOU SO MUCH! **

**And if we have any Homestuck fans in the house, WHO ELSE IS PISSED OFF ABOUT THE WEBSITE BEING DOWN!? It ruined my day ;-; ANYWAYS love you and review if you want a full chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I had to get my mental shit together, but you beautiful people deserve it! So, here is the FINAL chapter! I'm still SHOCKED about the reviews on this thing. So read, enjoy, review. Here we go on our final adventure…**

**Cry's POV:**

It was Christmas time here. Well, it didn't feel like Christmas weather wise, but it was in the air. It was December 21st and I always went crazy around this time. I was buying decorations like nobody's business. Marina was a hundred percent certain that I was going broke and my roommates were getting sick of it.

I walked into my apartment, seeing what was always there. My roommate, Scott, was drooped over the back of the couch and Russ was attempting to push him off. Scott kept on pushing him away and Russ wouldn't give up.

"RUSS, FUCK. OFF!" Scott yelled, rolling onto the couch.

"You've been there all night. Share a little!" Russ responded. Scott jumped up from the couch and tackled Russ to the floor and Russ easily pushed him off. It was like a Chihuahua attempting to fight a Great Dane.

It was extremely entertaining.

"HEY!" Russ's girlfriend, Red, walked in to the room and pushed them apart.

"GENTELMEN!" She said, placing herself between them "Is anyone going to help me decorate?"

"Ask Santa's elf over there" Scott said, pointing at me, grinning.

"You. Bought. More?" Russ looked at me in disbelief.

"Please, I'm not even done yet!" I said, laughing and handing one of the bags to Red.

"Welp, let's go!" She said, spinning around and walking to the tree.

Oh, I should describe the tree.

It was eight feet tall and half dead now. I got so excited that I got it two weeks ago. Scott told me just to get a fake one, but I didn't. I loved the smell of Christmas trees and it's hard to give a fake one that smell.

Everyone thought it was an extreme fire hazard. Marina and I accidently burned down the first one, an incident of me falling on her while she was lighting a candle. The candle decided to bounce off three walls and give the tree a flaming death.

Red pulled out our final decorations to add to the tree. The four of us spent hours trying to get the tree to look perfect. I wanted it to be evened out, color coordinated, and beautiful.

It really pissed Russ and Scott off. Russ teased me of being a 'tree Nazi' and Scott threatened to burn the tree down multiple times. Red loved it when I got all spazzy over the decorations. Her and I talked for hours about Christmas and when Marina came over, the three of us were like Christmas fangirls.

"Sooo…was that Christmas party a go?" Russ asked me.

"Yeah. It's just going to be us and a few other people." I said.

"Like… who?" He asked.

"Don't be anti-social!"

"Says King Socially Awkward himself!" Russ said, bowing to me.

"I might be socially awkward, but at least I won't kick anyone out of the party!"

"It doesn't sound like a party. More like a family reunion." Scott put his hands on his hips and glared at me.

"It's a bit like that! I haven't seen Je- I mean, Marzia in two years! Or Felix!" I said.

"Oh, wait, Marzia?" Red looked at me, confused.

"Russ, you didn't tell her?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"I-I-I forgot! I'm not-I'm sorry." Russ said, turning to Red.

"It's fine, but who the heck is Marzia?" She asked. So I told her the story, form beginning to end. The entire thing of Jennifer's depression, and such. Her recovery, her want to change, and then the new identity. Red was eating it up, every single second. Scott added in his own little comments (he knew about as much as Red, so I didn't know why he was talking, but I didn't stop him) and during it all, we were decorating the house.

A little while later, it all came together. I stood back and admired the house and Red processed the story.

"Wow." Red whispered.

"Yeah." I said, absentmindedly.

"I can't wait to see her now! And meet her." Red said, gazing at the door.

"They'll be here soon. We'll see her then." Russ said, kissing Red on the cheek.

I decided to get in to something a little fancier. Marina came over and shoved a bow tie on me. I secretly loved them, but I didn't want to tell her that.

"You look like a little dapper!" She said, laughing.

"A nerdy dapper." I muttered.

"A chick magnet, none the less." Marina hugged me and asked me if I was excited. I nodded and the doorbell rang, setting my heart racing.

"There they are!" She cheered, running out the door, to the front of the apartment.

I heard a lot of squeals and shrieks. A lot of people saying hi and greeting each other. I heard their voices. Marzia's and Pewdie's. They both sounded so happy. It been two years since I've heard them laugh and seen them smile.

Damn it, I missed them.

I ran out and flung my arms around the people nearest to the door. I heard a muffled shriek from Felix and a giggle from Marzia. The three of us stayed there for a few seconds and then I pulled Marina in to the group. I realized I was crying.

"Missed me?" Marzia said as we all pulled apart. I realized I wasn't the only teary eyed person. In fact all four of us were shiny eyed. Red was standing a little distance off, smiling with her hands over her mouth. Russ and Scott were both grinning, too.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!" I said, pulling all of us in a hug. Marzia had grown a little and she wasn't just bones. She looked… beautiful. Felix had gotten scruff and looked so much older than me and he'd grown a foot it seemed.

Marzia, Felix, and Marina just kept saying how much they'd missed each other. I joined in, feeling stupid, but happier than ever.

We all talked for hours about how the others had been doing. Red and Marzia hit it off and Red was planning on writing a book on Mar (as Felix called her.)

I learned that Felix had started Let's Playing and I told him I had too. We talked about jumpscares and the best games for hours. Russ and Scott eagerly joined that conversation and we learned quickly that Felix screamed while playing video games… a lot.

In the middle of it all, a random thought hit me.

"Uh, I'm sorry I didn't cook anything for us to eat." I apologized to Felix.

He turned to me grinning and said calmly,

"Don't worry about it, Cry."

**And this story comes to a close. Wow. I loved all the support I was getting and I love all of your reviews! I cannot thank all of you enough for your support, love, and (for a few of you) tears. I feel like I've really accomplished something! If you have ANY ideas for my next story, just tell me! Did you love this? Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Have an oldie, friends and bros.**

_**I'm just a little bit**__**  
**__**Caught in the middle**__**  
**__**Life is a maze**__**  
**__**And love is a riddle**__**  
**__**I don't know where to go**__**  
**__**I can't do it alone**__**  
**__**(I've tried)**__**  
**__**And I don't know why**__****_

_**I am just a little girl**__**  
**__**Lost in the moment**__**  
**__**I'm so scared**__**  
**__**But don't show it**__**  
**__**I can't figure it out**__**  
**__**It's bringing me down**__**  
**__**I know**__**  
**__**I've got to let it go**__**  
**__**And just enjoy the show**__****_

_**The sun is hot**__**  
**__**In the sky**__**  
**__**Just like a giant spotlight**__**  
**__**The people follow the sign**__**  
**__**And synchronize in time**__**  
**__**It's a joke**__**  
**__**Nobody knows**__**  
**__**They've got a ticket to that show**__**  
**__**Yeah**_

**Lenka – **_**The Show**_


End file.
